


Slim Pickings

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick knew they shouldn't have waited until the last second to find Halloween costumes. Jason just thought this was an unjust punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slim Pickings

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Prompt 2014.
> 
> I love Rubi’s Thomas Grayson (Jason&Dick’s son) so much, everyone should go see her art and fics and stuff about him. I also love domestic romances. All the Robins should have domestic romances. That is my mission in this fandom.
> 
> As for this one, Jason’s death is still a sore-spot for Dick, and it’s like…the last week of October in this one, not specifically the 31st.

“For the record,” Jason drawled. “I get to be the _sexy_ one this year.”

“You’re the sexy one _every_ year.” Dick retorted absently, more focused on picking between a skeleton and fake cobwebs for the window of their family room, and making sure Thomas put neither in his mouth.

“I mean, you get the title every other day of the year.” Jason drawled, running his hand along the row of costumes. Thomas giggled loudly at the clicking noise the hangers made.

Dick smiled and rolled his eyes, choosing the cobwebs. “I think you’re just whining.”

“Oh, do you?” Jason purred, leaning over the side of the cart. “What’re you going to do about it?”

“Dada!” Thomas shrieked, reaching out and slapping at Jason’s chest.

“I’ll do that.” Dick decided smugly. Jason grinned, curling himself around his son, kissing his cheek. “What were you thinking for costumes, anyway?”

“I can’t believe Bruce is actually having a Halloween party at the manor. Or that Tim and Damian are _letting_ him.” Jason muttered, straightening only to push the cart down the aisle. “But, I dunno. You want to do the couples thing again?”

“We normally do.” Dick shrugged. “But we can do something else. Like you said, I’m shocked this is getting past Tim and Damian… _and_ Alfred. I doubt this is going to become an annual thing, so we might as well make a splash now.”

Jason hummed, pulling Thomas’s hand back as he reached for a rack of necklaces. “I haven’t really had time to think about it. Not with that ‘Pumpkin Killer’ or whatever they’re calling him running around.”

“Me neither.” Dick sounded disappointed, but then laughed. “But I suppose that’s why we’re here a mere…” he glanced at his watch. “…six hours before the party.”

Thomas’s tiny hand suddenly lashed out, grabbing onto a costume and pulling the black material towards him. “Gampa, gampa!”

Dick grinned, pulling the costume from the rack. It was an…admittedly silly interpretation of Bruce’s uniform. He turned back to Jason, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“ _Noooo_ way.” Jason held up his hands in mock surrender. “We both wore that stupid thing once, for real. And we both promised never again. Not even for jokes.”

“Ha! I know. Damian pulls it off better, anyway.” Dick shook his head, putting the costume back. “Well, when Bruce lets him wear it, of course. That’s the new argument for this month.”

“Mhm.” Jason agreed. He never liked gossiping about family dramas, especially when it dealt with their nightlife. “Also, not very sexy.”

Dick couldn’t help his snort. “No, not at all.”

“In fact,” Jason inhaled, leaning to the side to look down the aisle. “The selection here is awfully…sparse.” Jason pursed his lips in a pout.

“That’s what we get for waiting until the end of the month.” Dick mused.

“Ugh,” Jason moaned dramatically, pushing the cart a few feet ahead, watching Thomas squeal and clap his hands excitedly. “Maybe I should just go as myself.”

“As Jason Todd?” Dick raised his eyebrow as Jason shoved the cart forward again. Thomas cackled gleefully. “Newsflash, Jay – everyone knows you’re alive now.”

“I meant as a zombie.” Jason clarified. “ _Duh_.”

Dick frowned, avoiding eye contact as he moved forward to stop the cart from crashing into a stand. “You know I hate when you say that.”

A pang on guilt hit Jason’s chest as he trotted after him. He gently wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist, kissing at his ear. Thomas stared up at them curiously, before glancing back at the costumes. “Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” Dick nodded, letting a forgiving smile cross his face as he placed his hand over Jason’s. “It’s okay.”

Jason returned the smile, deciding to change the subject. “But…I’ve still go nothing, matching costumes or not.”

“Me neither.” Dick admitted. He glanced down at Thomas, who was cooing to himself, taking hold of some costumes and shaking them back and forth. Suddenly, Dick’s grin was bright again. “But I think I have an idea.”

~

“Dami! _Dami!_ ” Thomas began yelling and kicking before the car was even in park. He had seen his uncle through the window, standing on the front porch talking with Colin Wilkes and Tam Fox. He’d clearly heard the baby’s high-pitch trill as he paused his conversation, coming slowly down the stairs.

“He sees you, baby.” Dick sang, opening the back door and unbuckling the straps. “Uncle Damian sees you, he’s coming.”

“Grayson.” Damian said in greeting as Dick stood with Thomas in his arms. Thomas struggled, reaching towards Damian. Damian’s face brightened as he took the child, tucking him against his chest. He took in Dick’s black suit and bowtie. “And…what is your costume exactly?”

“Um…James Bond, I think. Tag said secret agent. But Thomas was adamant.”

“Papa a seeket gent. Dame Bond.” Thomas confirmed, feeling at Damian’s gelled back hair. “Papa let me pick!”

“Mhm. And he wanted to be a pirate.” Dick explained, fixing the hat on his son’s head. “I see you went with the classic vampire.”

Damian shrugged. “Where’s Todd?”

Dick tried to hide his smile. “He’s…coming.”

As if on cue, the passenger door opened, large pink bunny ears appearing over the top of the car. Jason’s grumpy face appeared next, fixed with whiskers and a fake nose. As he walked around the car, the rest of the giant pink, ill-fitting onesie appeared. A smirk twitched up on Damian’s face. Jason wanted to punch him.

“Kent wore something like that once. When we were younger.” Damian said thoughtfully, turning back towards the house as Thomas clapped happily. “I think it looks better on you, Todd.”

“Thomas picked it.” Jason called defensively as Damian and Thomas disappeared into the house. Dick came up next to him as he crossed his arms, a difficult task as the hand coverings pushed against his fingers. “And I _still_ don’t get to be the sexy one.”

“Aw,” Dick cooed, wrapping his arm around Jason’s waist, kissing his cheek. “You’re sexy to me, Jay.”

Jason continued to pout, but felt his face heat anyway. He leaned against Dick’s side as they went to follow after Damian. “Shut up.”

Dick just laughed.


End file.
